Heavenly Demon Doflamingo
| EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = *Only through Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of September'19): Tier rank: 3/5 (Approaching average, but is still good enough to be counted otherwise). The proud owner of the (once-highest) ATK in the game is still a very good sub, but is severely weakened by his lackluster and challenging captain ability and now average stats. * Captain ability: Weak (1.5/5). Need to hit all PERFECTS to keep the 3x boost for one class, and much of the new content has enough GOOD and GREAT barriers to make him nearly unusable as a captain. *'Special': Great, but no longer the best. (4/5). While a 2x universal orb boost and half of the board getting matching orbs is still great, he's been outclassed by the 2.25x orb boosters and characters that give the entire board matching orbs. *'Limit Break' (4/5) Doffy's LB is not bad at all. "Makes QCK orbs beneficial for Driven characters" reinforces his awesomeness as a sub, while Pinch Healing and Critical Hit synergize with his CA (not that it's that good anyway, but for those few hardy souls who want to use him as a captain and hit perfects, well...). Detailed review and other notes * One of the best orb boosters in the game, and a great sub. 2x orb boost and matching orb generation is always great - it's just no longer anywhere near unique or game-breaking. * If you're using him as a Captain, DON'T FEED HIM RCV CANDY. It'll be useless due to his need to hit perfects. In general, rule of thumb for most units is ATK and HP anyway. * As a captain, he's rather difficult to use effectively and is consequently often not worth using, but using the Donquixote Pirates Ship allows him to hit more PERFECTS and get a chain boost without using another crewmate slot. You can also use Zunesha, but that leaves you with a very limited choice of subs. * For socketing, he only has 4 slots, so he doesn't have as many as other legends, and your choices are consequently limited. Auto-heal is a given, as you can't heal without the socket or specials when he's captain. Anti-Despair and Anti-Bind are always useful, and the last slot is up to whatever one you want. You can take Cooldown reduction for a faster use of his special (the real reason anybody uses him), you can take matching orbs for a (theoretically) better board of orbs while boosting, and Damage Reduction isn't really recommended but can be a nice added touch for stalling with him as a captain. * Sadly, the fact that he doesn't have a sailor ability only further weakens him. * His Super Evolution is a side-grade. He becomes a better Captain and a better sub for Driven teams, but is no longer a good rainbow team sub. Consider carefully what you need more, and as is usual with sidegrades, you'll ideally want both. Team building * USE ZUNESHA OR THE DONQUIXOTE PIRATES SHIP. I can't stress enough how important this is for him. Allowing him to hit more perfects allows you to keep his captain ability in use longer, and they both provide assorted beneficial effects for the team. * Legend BB can theoretically be a good partner, but you need a Fighter, Striker, Shooter, and Slasher on the team - and they all have to be Driven in order to get Doflamingo's captain affect to work on them. As you can imagine, building a synergistic team with these restrictions is incredibly difficult, and consequently isn't used much despite the (theoretical) patch to his only weakness. * Trebol Special Officer's Guardian offers a 2x ATK boost to Driven characters, reduces the top row's cooldown by 1 turn, and reduces a variety of defensive buffs on your enemy's side. * Roronoa Zoro Paper Umbrella Swordsman offers a quick 1.5x ATK boost, paralysis reduction (invaluable for Doflamingo), and matching orbs - overall, a great utility sub. * Another great Zoro is Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World due to his 2x or 1.75x color affinity boost, defensive effect reduction, and heavy non-type damage. Farmable socket locations :* Clash!! Doflamingo! :* Neo Clash!! Doflamingo! Other guides: * Reddit guide Trivia * The 13th global legend, released in June '16 * The first Free Driven legend, released during the Driven class debut * He used to have 4 sockets, but he got the 5th one in September 2019 when his super-evolution came out. }} Category:3x ATK Captain Driven Category:Slot Change Category:Slot Boost Category:Favorable Slot Change Category:Voiced Characters Category:Donquixote Doflamingo